


Que no te vean sangrar

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF John Watson, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Human John, M/M, Mild Language, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top John Watson, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson era, sin temor a ser exagerados, el mejor compañero de departamento que un vampiro pudiera tener… El único detalle era que John Watson no sabía que estaba viviendo con un vampiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que no te vean sangrar

**Author's Note:**

> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo “The Abominable Brides”**
> 
>   
> **Beta-reader:** Mundo Crayzer  
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.
> 
> \---
> 
> _The Abominable Brides: ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!_
> 
> \---

John Watson era, sin temor a ser exagerados, el mejor compañero de departamento que un vampiro pudiera tener.

Era ordenado y estaba dispuesto a recoger el desorden de otros aunque se quejara por un rato de tener que hacerlo, no le molestaba comer solo ni irse a dormir solo, no estaba interesado en indagar en el porqué de sus hábitos nocturnos o su pasado, toleraba bastante bien ser despertado en medio de la madrugada por balazos en la pared o un concierto de violín y nunca cuestionaba las razones para que dos o más bolsas de sangre aparecieran sin más dentro del congelador.

El único detalle era que John Watson no sabía que estaba viviendo con un vampiro.

—Estás jugando con fuego —le dijo Mycroft en su primera visita al 221b, un par de días después de mudarse.

John acababa de salir por algo de comer y Sherlock estaba de pie espiando la calle fuera de su ventana. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo era que Mycroft sabía la dirección de su nuevo departamento, demasiado habituado a las entrometidas costumbres de su hermano mayor.

—No metas las narices donde no te llaman, Mycroft —replicó Sherlock sin girarse—. Sé cuidarme solo.

—Tú sí —dijo Mycroft, enfatizando la primera palabra—. Es el doctor quien me preocupa.

—No le haré nada a John —aseguró Sherlock, en un tono que esperaba fuese de convencimiento—. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme.

—Eso dijiste la última vez —le recordó el otro. Sherlock tuvo que contener una mueca de incomodidad—. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Vincent? ¿Valiant?

—Victor… Y aquello fue completamente diferente.

—Casi lo matas.

—Y debí haberlo hecho —aseguró Sherlock, sin pizca de remordimiento—. Pero tenías que llegar y arruinarme la diversión.

—No podía permitir que le hicieras daño a un ciudadano inocente.

—Oh, Mycroft, créeme que Victor puede ser muchas cosas, pero inocente no es una de ellas. Traicionó mi confianza y tuvo lo que se merecía.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no te daba el derecho de matarlo —sentenció—. Y te recuerdo que antes de querer drenarlo, el tal Victor era la niña de tus ojos.

—Todo el mundo se equivoca —se defendió Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, no era “la niña de mis ojos”. Sólo nos entendíamos.

—¿Así cómo te endientes con John Watson?

Sherlock desvió la mirada ante la pregunta. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Mycroft cómo era que sabía que John era diferente a Victor, porque siendo honestos ni siquiera él lo tenía claro. Era un presentimiento, algo salido desde el fondo mismo de sus muy no-muertas entrañas. Simplemente lo sabía y punto.

—No le haré nada a John —repitió, volviendo a mirar a su hermano—. A menos que él quiera que se lo haga —agregó, con una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Mycroft, girándose para marcharse—. A veces me preocupa que tu _condición_ esté afectando tu discernimiento. Si no tienes cuidado, perderás tu humanidad.

—¿Qué no te enteraste? —preguntó Sherlock, enseñando los colmillos de forma deliberada—. Hace tiempo que yo ya no soy humano.

***

Para tranquilidad de Mycroft (o tal vez para su frustración), Sherlock había sido capaz de controlarse por espacio de varios meses. Su vida con John era tranquila, incluso normal, y aunque de cuando en cuando al doctor le daba por recomendarle que tomara el sol para activar un poco de su melanina natural, el resto del tiempo John ni siquiera cuestionaba el porqué de ninguna de las cosas raras que pasaban a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que Sherlock sabía lo que hacía.

Ingería frente a John la cantidad justa de comida y bebida para aparentar normalidad, pues aunque sólo la sangre humana le nutría, su cuerpo era capaz de tolerar los alimentos “normales” sin problemas. Salía del departamento antes del alba, pasaba las horas de sol en alguna de sus “casas de seguridad” y regresaba justo después del ocaso. Fingía dormir todo el día después de un caso complicado y por sobre todas las cosas, procuraba beber lo suficiente como para mantener sus impulsos a raya.

La última medida siempre era la más difícil, pues ni siquiera en vida había sido capaz de cuidar de su alimentación o tan siquiera preocuparse por ella. Por lo tanto, muchas veces se encontró a sí mismo mirando de más a John, grabando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras escuchaba con tortuosa claridad los potentes y saludables latidos de su brioso corazón. En el peor de los casos, Sherlock incluso podía sentir sus ojos cambiar de color, al tiempo que sus colmillos pugnaban por emerger de las profundidades para clavarse en la bronceada piel de su compañero de habitación.

Pero atacar a John estaba fuera de los límites, y no sólo porque Mycroft le había prometido una eternidad encadenado a un ataúd de plata si se le ocurría alimentarse otra vez de algo que tuviera pulso.

John era la persona más extraordinaria que Sherlock hubiera conocido, capaz de sacar lo mejor de él incluso en el más oscuro de los callejones sin salida. Para nadie era un secreto que sus habilidades detectivescas parecían triplicarse en presencia de John, y aunque Sherlock nunca lo admitiera, el doctor militar aportaba bastante al _trabajo_ con el mero hecho de estar allí y compartir sus prácticas valoraciones.

Rendirse ante sus oscuros impulsos o siquiera admitir ante John lo que en realidad era tenía altas posibilidades de marcar el punto final de su colaboración, y si había algo que Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a perder era eso que nunca supo que quería y que justo en ese momento tenía.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo John, sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sherlock frunciendo el ceño. Se había quedado ensimismado sin darse cuenta. A veces le pasaba.

—Quedarte mirando cómo si estuvieras decidiendo la mejor manera de asesinarme y esconder el cuerpo —explicó John, todavía sin mirarle—. Es perturbador.

—No te estaba mirando —dijo Sherlock, lo que en parte era verdad—. Estaba pensando.

—Ya… —dijo John, para nada convencido—. ¿Y puedes pensar mirando hacia otro lado?

—Considerando que eres tú quien insiste en sentarse frente a mí mientras pienso, yo diría que te gusta ser observado.

John bufó, y a Sherlock le pareció que trataba de no reírse.

—Ja, muy gracioso. Sólo enfoca la mirada en algún punto de la alfombra o algo. No es tan difícil.

—Oh, pero si me enfoco en la alfombra no podría planear tu desmembramiento correctamente —se mofó Sherlock—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la alfombra me podría servir para transportar tus restos.

—Y a eso llamo yo una buena frase para echar a la gente —declaró John, cerrando el libro y poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Me voy a dormir —anunció—. Que descanses, psicópata.

—Recuerda no echar el cerrojo —voceó Sherlock cuando John salía por la puerta del salón, recibiendo un grosero ademán en respuesta.

Sip. La vida en Baker Street era buena tal cual, sin confesiones ridículas acerca de razas humanoides que para el colectivo eran sólo inventos para asustar a los niños por la noche. John veía pero no observaba, y Sherlock era lo suficientemente hábil como para mantener la atención de su compañero concentrada en todo menos en su evidente falta de pulso.

***

Nueve meses pasaron desde que John se mudara con él por gusto y gana, los cuales transcurrieron entre homicidios de cuarto cerrado, crímenes de distintas índoles y tonterías que sus seguidores le dejaban en su sitio web con la esperanza de que él estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido para solucionarlas. Vivir con John era fácil, tan fácil que Sherlock tenía que recordarse constantemente que el ex-doctor militar no tenía ni idea de su vampírica naturaleza, pues al estar tan cómodo su cerebro seguía olvidando una y otra vez de tomar las medidas necesarias para no delatarse.

Olvidaba fingir que dormía o comía, olvidaba pasar el día fuera de Baker Street y lo peor de todo, a veces olvidaba alimentarse. Y esa noche, después de perseguir un asesino por casi tres días, no había sido la excepción.

Corrían por una oscurecida calle de Londres, detrás del sospechoso que había comprobado su culpabilidad al dispararles varias veces en su intento por huir. Ambos lograron esquivar las balas y ahora se dirigían a lo que, Sherlock sabía, era un callejón; el idiota acababa de arrinconarse, atraparlo sería pan comido.

Con lo que el detective jamás contó fue con que el callejón estuviese desierto en cuanto llegaron a él. John maldijo en voz alta y Sherlock lanzó un grito de frustración. ¿Cómo rayos había escapado un humano de un callejón sin salida?

—Está vacío —dijo John luego de asegurarse que cada rincón del callejón estaba tan desierto como aparentaba—. El maldito nos vio la cara de idiotas.

—Habla por ti —corrigió Sherlock, ganándose una mirada envenenada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —afirmó John, guardándose la pistola en el cinto. Jadeaba un poco, lo que era completamente normal después de una carrera como esa—. ¿Tú?

—Bien —confirmó Sherlock de inmediato—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tan pronto la respiración de John se volvió más regular—. De nada sirve que nos quedemos aquí, y de todas maneras necesito volver a Baker Street.

John asintió y al instante ambos se pusieron en marcha.

—Entonces sí era Waters —comentó John, cuando ya llevaban varios minutos de caminar en silencio en busca de la carretera principal.

—Por supuesto que era Waters —dijo Sherlock, medio metido en sus pensamientos—. Después de darle un vistazo a sus zapatos de correr, resultaba bastante obvio.

—Dile eso a los del Yard —dijo John con una sonrisa en la voz—. Apuesto que a Anderson le encantará.

—Planeo hacerlo —aseguró Sherlock, componiendo una sonrisa autosuficiente y girando el rostro para mirar a su compañero—. Y de forma bastante gráfica, además.

John se rió abiertamente y Sherlock no pudo evitar quedársele mirando. La luna le iluminaba al completo, dándole a su figura un aire etéreo e imponente que ni siquiera el horrible jumper que llevaba podía disminuir. Sherlock estuvo a punto de hacer una nueva observación acerca de la incompetencia del New Scotland Yard cuando un olor metálico demasiado conocido le llenó las fosas nasales, golpeándole en todos los sentidos y haciéndole detenerse en seco.

A John le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Sherlock no se movía, y uno más en notar que le miraba con gesto petrificado.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tú… mejilla —balbuceó Sherlock, señalando torpemente en dirección al rostro de John. No confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para hacer nada más.

John se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Sherlock le señalaba e hizo un gesto de visible incomodidad tras tantearla por un instante. Se miró los dedos manchados de rojo y el olor a sangre fresca volvió a saturar el ambiente.

—Apuesto que fue una de las balas —dijo, volviendo a toquetear la larga herida que le cruzaba el pómulo—. Se siente superficial, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que no me vea en un espejo… ¿A dónde rayos vas?

Sherlock acababa de adelantarse varios metros mientras John hablaba, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar más que para hacer la pregunta.

—Recordé que tengo otra cosa que atender —mintió, sin apenas girarse. Podía sentir el rojo volver a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para controlarlo—. Vuelve a Baker Street y cuida de esa herida. Nos vemos después —se despidió, caminando hacia una de las callejuelas aledañas y teniendo cuidado de no inhalar otra vez.

Ni siquiera se volvió para verificar que John no le seguía, demasiado ocupado en poner la mayor distancia posible entre sus afilados colmillos y la persona que le ayudaba a pagar la renta.

***

Sherlock regresó a Baker Street un par de horas después del atardecer.

Había pasado el día en una de sus casas seguras, caminando de un lado al otro e intentando borrar de su disco duro lo ocurrido. Demás estaba decir que no lo había logrado.

El olor de la sangre de John seguía pululando en su sistema olfativo, fresca, saludable y completamente apetecible. Le tomó más de medio día lograr que sus colmillos dejaran de salir con el mero recuerdo, y un poco más de tiempo para controlar el cambio de color de sus ojos. No era como si jamás se hubiera topado con sangre en alguno de sus casos, pero Sherlock suponía que se trataba de algo más que simples ganas de nutrirse con ella.

John le atraía físicamente, y eso Sherlock lo tenía tan claro como el hecho de que si se exponía al sol terminaría convertido en una antorcha de carne quemada. Su teoría, a falta de otra mejor, era que tal vez su evidente atracción unida al (ahora conocido) olor de la sangre que por tantos meses se había empeñado en no drenar de las venas del doctor estaban haciendo estragos con su retorcida psique de predador.

De todos modos, y después de darse un buen atracón de O positivo, Sherlock decidió volver a casa. John vivía con él e incluso trabajaba con él, así que tarde o temprano iba a tener que verle la cara.

Subió las escaleras hacia el 221b con cautelosa lentitud y tras no escuchar nada más que la respiración (y los latidos) de John cerca de la chimenea, decidió que ya era hora de que dejara de comportarse como un neófito. Llegó al salón y le vio sentado en su butaca de costumbre, leyendo un libro de apariencia antigua que prometía ser tan aburrido como todos los demás.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y John se giró para mirarle. Alzó las cejas hacia él y cerró el libro en su mano.

—Hasta que apareces —dijo, levantándose del sillón mientras Sherlock colgaba el abrigo y la bufanda del perchero.

John tenía un parcho de gasa cubriendo toda la herida, lo que le daba a su rostro una extraña asimetría. Sherlock sintió su boca secarse y los colmillos pulsarle las encías con el mero recuerdo de lo que había debajo, por lo que apartó la mirada y se fue a la cocina, fingiendo buscar en uno de los cajones.

—¿Quieres té? —preguntó John, ahora a su lado. Sherlock estaba tan determinado a no descontrolarse que ni siquiera se había percatado de su acercamiento—. Ya lo hago yo, que igual estaba a punto de preparar un poco para mí —explicó, metiendo las manos en el mismo cajón donde Sherlock tenía las suyas, que resultaba ser donde guardaban el té.

De un momento a otro, la mano de John rozó sin intención con el dorso de la suya, y un flash de imágenes aparecieron a la mente de Sherlock como un remolino: un cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él, sus colmillos enterrados por completo en el cuello de su anónima víctima y el pulsar de la sangre dejando a su dueño para ir a parar a lo profundo de su garganta.

Sherlock dio un respingo y se alejó de John tan rápido como pudo, dando dos grandes pasos hacia atrás y derribando una silla en el proceso. Hacía lo que podía para controlarse, pero tanto sus ojos como sus colmillos batallaban por cambiar a su estado natural.

—Sherlock ¿qué demonios-?

John tenía una mano todavía dentro del cajón del té y le miraba con expresión interrogante. Sin embargo, todo lo que Sherlock lograba procesar era lo expuesto de su cuello y lo fácil que sería someterle con un _glamour_ para que no se resistiera. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que salir _ahora._

—No quiero té —logró articular, intentando abrir la boca lo menos posible por si sus colmillos estaban asomando sin que se diera cuenta—. Me voy a la cama.

Sherlock hizo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder darle la espalda a John; cruzó a zancadas el pasillo que le separaba de su dormitorio y se encerró dentro.

Se lanzó al piso y sacó el contenedor refrigerante que mantenía allí para las emergencias, comprobando con alivio que las bolsas de sangre en su interior seguían siendo comestibles. Se sentó en el piso y clavó los colmillos en una de ellas sin ningún cuidado, haciendo un desastre sobre la alfombra. Mejor tener que limpiar un reguero de sangre almacenada que drenar a John en medio de la cocina.

***

Los días siguientes resultaron ser de los peores que Sherlock hubiera pasado en toda su vida, lo que considerando que el único recuerdo que guardaba de su transición era un dolor tan intenso como si su piel estuviera siendo arrancada de sus huesos con conchas de mar, era mucho decir.

Gracias a sus investigaciones previas, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para resolver el caso de turno era guiar a Lestrade en la dirección correcta, lo que pudo ejecutar sin dificultades desde su teléfono móvil. Pero incluso sin una razón de peso para estar en presencia de John, la sola idea de su apetitoso sistema circulatorio habitando a pocos pasos de él hacía que sus colmillos se negaran a retraerse.

Era como ser un neófito otra vez, todo impulsos y emoción cruda, sin pizca de autocontrol y con ganas de sentir el borboteo de la sangre dentro de su boca por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Algo en John (o más bien en el olor de su sangre) había desatado aquel mar de reacciones; si no quería que el odioso de Mycroft se diera cuenta de su dilema, más le valía encontrar una solución. Y rápido.

Por el momento, imaginar en detalle todo lo que podría hacerle a John para beber su sangre (y para otras cosas menos alimenticias) al mismo tiempo que bebía de la bolsa de turno era lo que le servía para aplacar sus instintos. Pero Sherlock no era idiota; tarde o temprano el placebo dejaría de servirle; eso o John terminaría por darse de alta de esa locura que significaba vivir con alguien tan raro. A no ser que…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio le sacaron de concentración. Se había quedado ensimismado después de saciar su sed mientras se recreaba en la manera explícita número veintinueve en la que podría alimentarse de John sin marcarle el cuello.

—Sherlock, sé que estás ahí. Abre la maldita puerta o la echo abajo _._

_¡Mierda!_

Sherlock se levantó como un rayo y escondió las bolsas vacías que hasta hace un momento reposaban sobre su regazo. Tapó la sábana manchada de sangre con un grueso edredón de color plomizo y se dio un rápido vistazo al espejo para comprobar que no hubiera rastros de sangre ni en su rostro ni en su ropa. Respiró profundo, teniendo cuidado de no oler nada, y compuso su mejor expresión despreocupada antes de abrir la puerta.

—Dichosos los ojos —dijo John en tono sarcástico, con el puño en alto evidentemente listo para aporrear la puerta otra vez si Sherlock no la hubiese abierto a tiempo—. Es lindo saber que de hecho existes y que no eres un producto de mi imaginación.

—Hola, John —saludó Sherlock, pasándole por el lado con rumbo a la cocina.

John lo siguió y Sherlock tuvo que poner la mesa de por medio para que no se notara lo mucho que quería poner distancia entre él y el objeto de sus sangrientas fantasías. John cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Me puedes decir qué mosca te picó? —preguntó con reproche—. No te he visto en dos semanas. ¡Y vivo contigo!

—Creo recordar que cuando te mudaste, te dije que no era el mejor compañero de habitación —se defendió Sherlock de inmediato, también cruzándose de brazos en un intento de mantener su enfoque. Mientras más trabas pusiera entre su cuerpo y el de John, mucho mejor.

—Eso lo sé —concedió John, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Sé que eres capaz de pasarte días sin dormir, hablar o comer, pero últimamente pareces estar evitándome y eso no estaba en el contrato.

John se acercó un paso hacia la mesa y por mero instinto, Sherlock tomó un paso hacia atrás. John bufó.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó, con un gesto de la mano—. O hiciste algo estúpido que no quieres que yo sepa o simplemente estás perdiendo la cordura. Sea cual sea, quiero saber —demandó, enfatizando su punto con un pesado pisotón en el suelo de la cocina.

Sherlock le miró a los ojos y John le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. Era increíble como este hombre de apariencia afable podía irradiar tanta autoridad con el simple hecho de enderezar la espalda y decir un par de palabras en el tono correcto. Sherlock suspiró, deseando que en todos esos días de aislamiento se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor idea que la que estaba a punto de proponer.

—Lo acepto —dijo, descruzando los brazos—. Tú ganas. He estado evitándote, pero sólo porque hay algo que necesito pedirte y no sé cómo hacerlo.

John frunció el ceño y le miró con ojos entornados, aunque más que desconfianza, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad.

—Soy todo oídos.

Sherlock resopló, dándose fuerzas, y cuando habló intentó hacerlo desde su máscara de neutralidad, para evitar que sus colmillos salieran a saludar.

—Necesito tu sangre —dijo, y las cejas de John se alzaron casi al instante—. Bueno, no toda —especificó, medio en broma—. Con uno o dos tubos de ensayo bastará por el momento.

John se aclaró la garganta, evidentemente sin palabras, y Sherlock volvió a hablar, incapaz de contenerse.

—Es para un experimento… obvio —agregó.

John se lo pensó por un momento antes de volver a hablar y Sherlock ya estaba maquinando explicaciones extras acerca de por qué necesitaba la sangre de otra persona si él mismo debía tener de cinco a seis litros recorriéndole las venas. Con lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que John era John.

—Está bien —dijo, y Sherlock estuvo a punto de dejar caer la mandíbula en gesto boquiabierto—. Mientras sea por la ciencia y se te quite la tontería de evitarme, puedes tener la sangre que necesites.

Sherlock tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar a su mente recrearse en la frase que John acababa de decir. Cuando volvió a enfocarse, su compañero había vuelto a hablar.

—Tierra a planeta Sherlock, ¿me copias?

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces y se sacudió la cara de estúpido que de seguro se le había quedado.

—¿Decías? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar a John.

—¿Que si la necesitas ahora o tengo que hacer algo especial? —repitió John. A Sherlock se le secó la boca.

—Pu-puede ser ahora —tartamudeó—, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer —agregó, intentando sonar casual.

—Planeaba dormir —dijo John, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina—, pero no es como si fuese a tomar mucho de mi tiempo. Supongo que no guardas torniquete, jeringa y vacutainers en los cajones de la cocina, ¿no? —preguntó de manera retórica—. Vuelvo en un momento.

John regresó al cabo de unos minutos cargando su maletín de ir a la clínica. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía shorts de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba entrever lo muy bien que todavía se conservaba después del ejército. Sherlock no podía dejar de mirarlo, y no sólo por el hecho de que su cuello ahora estaba al descubierto.

—¿Esperas una invitación? —preguntó John para sacarle de su embobamiento. Se había sentado a la mesa y su brazo izquierdo descansaba palma arriba sobre la superficie, rodeado de todo lo necesario para proceder—. No pretenderás que lo haga yo mismo, ¿o sí?

Así que Sherlock lo hizo. Sin inhalar, sin apenas moverse fuera de lo estrictamente necesario y por sobre todas las cosas sin pensar en nada que no fuera la mecanicidad de su tarea. Tan concentrado se encontraba que de no haber sido por sus sentidos súper desarrollados jamás se habría percatado de que John no dejaba de mirarlo.

No obstante, había algo extraño en los ojos de John, algo que Sherlock nunca había visto en ellos y que por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de cómo identificar.

—¿Asustado? —preguntó, tanteando la cara interna del codo de John para dar con la vena más apta para la extracción.

—No es eso —dijo John en voz baja—. Creí ver… Nah, no es nada —desestimó al final, negando con la cabeza.

Sherlock entornó los ojos pero no siguió preguntado; terminar con lo que tenía entre manos era muchísimo más importante de momento.

Dos minutos más tarde, John sostenía un algodón empapado en alcohol contra la milimétrica punción en su vena cefálica y Sherlock apretaba los vacutainers como si pudieran salirles alas para irse volando.

—Imagino que querrás comenzar de una vez, así que me voy —dijo John, descartando el algodón con su sangre—. Te veo mañana, Drácula —se despidió, tomando sus cosas y dejando a Sherlock en medio de la cocina.

Tan pronto estuvo seguro de que John no iba a volver, Sherlock tomó la jeringa usada de encima de la mesa, sacó un par de bolsas del congelador (cuidando que fueran del mismo grupo sanguíneo que la muestra de John) y se encerró en su habitación. Sentado sobre la cama, inyectó cuidadosamente el contenido de cada tubo en una bolsa, y cuando no pudo soportarlo más, removió el tapón de una de ellas y dio un gran trago.

Lo que probó no podía compararse con nada que hubiera probado antes. Era como probar la sangre por primera vez, algo que alimentaba su cuerpo y nutría su energía de una forma en la que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo lo hizo jamás. ¡Y eso con tan sólo un poco!

Quería más, _necesitaba_ más, aún a pesar de estar bebiendo a todo lo que daba el tubo plástico que en ese momento funcionaba como una siniestra pajilla. Cuando la primera bolsa se vació, Sherlock apenas pudo contenerse de clavar los colmillos a un costado de la segunda, ingiriendo el contenido con tal ansiedad que cualquiera diría que llevaba semanas sin probar trago.

Esto era malo, muy muy malo, tan malo, que Sherlock podía escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza gritándole a todo pulmón que se detuviera ahora que tenía oportunidad.

— _Estás jugando con fuego_ —le había dicho Mycroft aquella tarde al visitar su departamento. Con lo que su hermano mayor no contaba era con lo mucho que Sherlock se quería quemar.

***

—John, necesito que mañana comas fresas. Sólo fresas y nada más que fresas.

La voz de Sherlock hizo eco en el silencio nocturno del 221b, en el que ninguno de los dos ocupantes había pronunciado palabra por lo que bien podían ser horas. John se había pasado la velada sentado en su butaca, leyendo un libro de apariencia antigua y contenido incierto. Sherlock, a su vez, utilizaba su tiempo en el sillón de cuero para cosas más provechosas que una simple lectura.

—¿Fresas? —preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño por encima de su libro—. ¿Por qué fresas?

—Ciencia —respondió Sherlock simplemente. John cerró el libro, mirándole con desgana.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¿Pero por qué fresas?

—Si trato de explicarte no lo entenderías.

—Tengo un título en medicina, ¿sabes? —refutó John de inmediato—. Sé una cosa o dos acerca de química.

—Y yo tengo muchos zapatos, pero eso no me convierte en zapatero, ¿o sí?

John le dirigió una mirada envenenada por su comentario, que Sherlock respondió componiendo una petulante sonrisa. Al final, John suspiró, aceptando su destino.

—Si me enfermo será tú culpa —declaró—. ¡Y más te vale dejarme tu tarjeta para comprarlas!

Sherlock amplió su sonrisa ante la rendición de John y se puso en pie, haciendo su camino desde el salón hasta la seguridad de su habitación, dónde estaba su reserva de bolsas de sangre sazonadas con sangre de John.

Así era su vida desde que decidió probar la sangre de su compañero, con Sherlock pensando en distintas y creativas maneras de pedirle a John un par de viales de su sangre y John dándoselas sin demasiada pelea. Muchas de las veces, la pregunta de si estaba bien o mal eso que Sherlock hacía bailaba dentro de sus pensamientos, pero éste la hacía a un lado de inmediato en pro de dar paso a sus más locas y sangrientas fantasías acerca de su compañero de cuarto.

Sherlock terminó de beber de su bolsa y la puso a un lado, deteniéndose un momento para ponderar su estado de saciedad. Decididamente no estaba muriendo de hambre, pero beber otra bolsa no podía hacerle daño.

Gateó sobre el colchón y se inclinó por uno de los lados hasta que su cabeza casi tocó el piso, estiró un brazo debajo de la cama y alcanzó el contenedor refrigerante, pero la ligereza con la que pudo sacarlo le indicó que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a acabar sus reservas especiales.

—Será sangre de congelador, entonces —murmuró hacia el vacío, volviendo a esconder el contenedor.

Cruzó la habitación en una exhalación, deseoso por saciar lo que quedaba de su sed (y por terminar de diseñar la fantasía que acababa de dejar a medias). El departamento estaba en tinieblas, apenas iluminado por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas del salón. John debía de haberse ido a dormir mientras Sherlock se alimentaba. Eso hacía todo más fácil.

Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, notando con alivio que no se había gastado esas bolsas también. Se encontraba decidiendo qué grupo sanguíneo le provocaba más cuando el distintivo sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de él lo hizo paralizarse.

—Estamos hambrientos, ¿no? Uno creería que después de atiborrarte durante las últimas semanas ya no sentirías necesidad de salir a hurtadillas para un bocadillo nocturno.

Sherlock se giró para encarar a Mycroft, que le miraba de pie recostado en la esquina más lejana de la atestada cocina. Su rostro estaba oculto entre las sombras, con tal expresión de tensión que Sherlock pudo haberla notado incluso sin su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad.

—No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a merodear en casas ajenas, ¿es un nuevo pasatiempo para distraerte de la dieta?

Mycroft ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Puedes desviar el tema cuánto quieras, Sherlock, pero sé lo que estás haciendo. Y vine hasta aquí para detenerte.

—¿Viniste a evitar que tome un bocadillo nocturno? —preguntó Sherlock, alzando una ceja.

—Si el bocadillo incluye la sangre de tu compañero de cuarto, entonces sí.

A Sherlock se le cayó al suelo la bolsa de sangre O positivo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sostenía.

—¿Qué insinúas? —inquirió, con cuidado de modular su voz. Lo que menos quería era demostrar debilidad o sorpresa, menos en ese momento.

—No estoy insinuando nada —dijo Mycroft con sencillez—. Estoy exponiendo los hechos. _Sé_ que estás bebiendo la sangre del doctor Watson y aunque no sea de manera directa, tu pequeño jueguito tiene que parar. Antes de que…

Sherlock sintió un acceso de ira recorrerlo entero. Sabía que Mycroft era un metiche, pero ¿cómo demonios se había enterado de lo que hacía con la sangre de John?

—¿Antes de que...? —preguntó.

—Antes de que cedas a tus impulsos y lo drenes hasta los huesos en el medio del salón.

Había un tono tajante en la voz de Mycroft, cómo si cada palabra que salía de su boca fuese evangelio que todos tenían que seguir sin protestar. Sherlock odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía o no que hacer, mucho más tratándose de John. ¿Y qué si había estado bebiendo su sangre? No era como si lo hubiera hipnotizado para hacerlo su esclavo.

—Yo no le haría eso a John —se defendió—. Nunca.

—Y no dudo que eso sea lo que tú crees —replicó Mycroft—. Pero no estoy aquí para discutir. Estoy aquí para _exigirte_ que dejes de hacerlo. John no te pertenece, y mientras eso sea así yo estoy en el deber de protegerlo de ti y de los que son como tú.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —preguntó Sherlock en tono desafiante.

—Entonces tendré que contarle todo: que lleva casi un año viviendo con un vampiro y que lo mejor para su seguridad es que agarre sus cosas y se vaya de Baker Street.

Sherlock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ni siquiera Mycroft podía caer tan bajo… Pensándolo mejor, ese era el problema: sí podía.

Mycroft se puso en movimiento, acercándose a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. La abrió y se quedó de pie en el umbral, mirando a Sherlock con el gesto autoritario que generalmente estaba destinado a lograr que sus subordinados hicieran lo que se les decía.

—La diversión irresponsable se acabó, querido hermano. Es hora de que el doctor Watson sepa toda la verdad y si eres inteligente no esperarás a que sea yo el que se la haga saber. —Mycroft le dedicó una mirada extraña en ese momento, una mezcla entre lástima y condescendencia que a Sherlock le revolvió el estómago—. Tienes hasta pasado mañana.

Sin decir otra cosa, Mycroft salió del departamento, llevándose el apetito de Sherlock con él.

***

Sherlock daba vueltas dentro de su habitación, sopesando sus opciones, que para ese momento no eran muchas precisamente.

La visita de Mycroft de la noche anterior le había dejado dos cosas bastante claras: la primera, que mientras John y el no estuvieran vinculados, su hermano y cualquier otra persona tendía más poder que él; la segunda, que prefería mil veces tener que decirle a John toda la verdad que esperar a que Mycroft le llenara la cabeza de tonterías.

Por supuesto, cabía la inmensa posibilidad de que John decidiera marcharse del 221b tan pronto supiera que estaba viviendo con un vampiro, pero mejor eso que quedarse con la incógnita de saber qué hubiera pasado. Aparte, nada le aseguraba que Mycroft no intentase alejar a John incluso sin que éste estuviera de acuerdo. Ya era prácticamente un milagro que se hubiese mantenido apartado por tanto tiempo, y si el momento de confesarse había llegado por fin, bien podía apostar en grande y esperar lo mejor.

Con eso en la cabeza, Sherlock miró su reloj de pulsera. Indicaba las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que John ya debía estar sentado en el salón leyendo uno de sus libros. A veces era bueno que su compañero de cuarto fuese un animal de costumbres.

Como había previsto, John estaba sentado en su sillón habitual, con un libro de apariencia antigua abierto sobre el regazo. Sherlock se acercó a él dando zancadas, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y se le quedó mirando.

—Imagino —comenzó John si mirarle— que tienes algo que decirme. O es eso o es que otra vez estás planeando mi desmembramiento.

—Tengo algo que decirte —confirmó Sherlock sin despegar la vista de él—. Algo importante. _Vital_ incluso.

John dio un resoplido bajo antes de cerrar el libro y volverse hacia él.

—Está bien —dijo—. Cuéntame tus penas.

Sherlock tomó aire antes de hablar, en parte para repasar todo lo que tenía que decir y también para darse valor. Era posible que esa fuera la última conversación civilizada que tuviera con John; _muchas gracias Mycroft_.

—Primero que nada, debes saber que nada de lo que voy a decirte cambia la persona que tienes al frente. El Sherlock que conoces es el mismo Sherlock que fui, que soy y que muy probablemente seguiré siendo. También quiero que sepas que estás en todo tu derecho de irte si eso es lo que deseas, pero preferiría que primero me escucharas antes de decidir.

—Oh, Sherlock, ¿estás terminando conmigo? —le interrumpió John, y aunque le causó un poco de gracia, Sherlock no estaba para bromas.

—Después de que diga lo que tengo que decir, quizás seas tú quien quiera “terminar” conmigo —señaló—. Eso si no estás demasiado aterrorizado para moverte o lo suficientemente enojado como para marcharte sin dejarme terminar.

—Muy bien, oficialmente me estás asustando —dijo John, pero su tono ya no era de broma, sino de preocupación—. ¿Podrías decirlo de una vez? —pidió.

Sherlock volvió a tomar aire, y cuando habló, lo hizo todo en una exhalación.

—Soy un vampiro, John —dijo por fin—. Un vampiro real. Un asesino sin escrúpulos que bebería la sangre de cualquier inocente para sobrevivir. Por lo tanto, no es seguro para ti quedarte a mi lado.

La expresión de John permaneció indescifrable por un par de segundos, pero al segundo siguiente una carcajada sonora y franca salió de su garganta.

John se reía como Sherlock nunca lo había visto reírse en su vida, con ganas y sin contenerse, agarrándose las costillas y haciendo tanto ruido que incluso la señora Hudson debía de estar escuchando. Sherlock simplemente lo miraba, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. Estaba consciente de lo muy fantástica que sonaba su confesión, pero ¿en verdad sonaba tan inverosímil? Incluso un puñetazo hubiera sido una reacción más coherente que aquella.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo John cuando pudo parar de reír, secándose las comisuras de los ojos—. ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decirme? Pensé que tenías el cadáver de tu hermano escondido en tu habitación o algo por el estilo.

—John, de verdad no creo que te estés tomando las cosas con la seriedad que merecen.

—Créeme Sherlock, que no hay persona que se tome el tema más en serio que yo —aseguró John, que ya no reía en absoluto—. Ya sabía que eres un vampiro —declaró, ante la mirada atónita del otro—. No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias para decírmelo.

La cabeza de Sherlock daba vueltas. ¿John ya sabía que él era un vampiro? ¿¡Cómo rayos se había enterado!? Como intuyendo sus preguntas, John volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé desde hace un buen tiempo —explicó—. Aunque tú y tu hermano piensen lo contrario, no soy ningún tonto. Quiero decir, casi no comes, no duermes y jamás te he visto exponerte a la luz del sol. Los ojos rojos, tu extraordinaria capacidad de observación… Aparte ¿quién mantiene bolsas de sangre dentro del refrigerador? No había que ser un erudito para adivinarlo.

—Pero ¿por qué-?

—¿Por qué nunca dije nada? —completó John, que luego se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé —confesó—. Creo que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, o no era lo suficientemente importante como para comentarlo durante la cena.

Sherlock se quedó callado, considerando la situación. Se había pasado meses escondiendo un secreto de John solamente para descubrir que éste lo sabía todo y más que saberlo, ni siquiera lo molestaba. No podía esperar ver la fea cara de Mycroft cuando se lo contara.

De repente, algo más le vino a la mente: si John sabía de su condición, ¿qué más sabía?

—John —llamó, aclarándose la garganta. El mencionado no había dejado de mirarle, pero algo en su expresión cambió al escuchar su voz llamándole—, me parece que este es el momento ideal para decirte lo que he estado haciendo con tu sangre todas estas semanas.

—Sé que has estado bebiéndotela —dijo John sin rodeos, y a Sherlock se le encogió el estómago—. Como dije, no soy tonto. Y no, no me molesta. Ya sabes que si quieres algo de mí, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

En el aturdido cerebro de Sherlock, las últimas palabras de John sonaron mucho más sugerentes de lo que debían. O tal vez Sherlock estaba imaginando cosas.

—En ese caso —dijo, tomándole la palabra—, quiero que bebas mi sangre.

Eso sí que tomó a John desprevenido, a juzgar por su expresión.

—¿Que quieres qué? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué?

—Para marcarte —indicó Sherlock—. En estos momentos eres un humano cualquiera, pero si tienes mi sangre dentro de tu sistema pasas a ser un marcado, lo que te hace de mi “propiedad” y evita que otros como yo puedan tocarte. También me permite sentir si estás en peligro y lo más importante: tu protección deja de ser problema de Mycroft porque pasa a ser mi responsabilidad.

John se tomó unos minutos para considerar su propuesta y Sherlock le dejó hacerlo. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonaba relajada, con un leve tinte de curiosidad.

—¿Tendrás que alimentarte de mí? —preguntó.

—Sólo si tú quieres —respondió Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros—. Algunos marcados lo hacen para que su vampiro no ataque a otras personas, pero el gobierno nos tiene la cadena corta, de todas formas, así que no es una obligación.

John se enderezó en su asiento.

—Está bien, acepto. —Sherlock no se lo podía creer—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, y se puso en pie. John lo imitó.

—Será mejor que estemos de pie, uno frente al otro —indicó—. Así es más fácil atraparte si algo sale mal.

—¿Algo puede salir mal? —preguntó John, con cierto dejo de preocupación mal disimulada.

Estaban en medio del salón, uno frente al otro, y John le miraba con una mezcla entre el miedo y la excitación. _Adicto a la adrenalina_ , pensó Sherlock sin poderlo evitar.

—No exactamente —aclaró Sherlock—. Es más una cuestión de adaptación, como cuando el antipirético te sube la fiebre antes de comenzar a bajarla.

Sherlock abrió la boca y dejó salir sus colmillos, y ahora sí que John no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro absoluto. Intentando hacer caso omiso de aquello, Sherlock acercó la parte interna de una de sus muñecas hasta su boca y clavó sus dientes en la carne, lo suficientemente profundo como para alcanzar alguna de sus venas.

Retiró los colmillos de la herida y se acercó a John lo más posible, poniendo la parte lacerada a la altura de la boca del otro hombre. Como guiado por una fuerza invisible, John puso sus labios sobre la herida y comenzó a succionar, y Sherlock tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un jadeo. Los ojos de John miraban a Sherlock a través de sus rubias pestañas, con las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión menos inocente que Sherlock le había visto hacer. Sherlock sintió sus ojos cambiar de color al darse cuenta de la forma en la que John le miraba, y le pareció ver una sonrisa formarse en la boca que ahora bebía de su sangre, aunque también podía haber sido un truco de la luz.

De un momento a otro, las rodillas de John cedieron, haciendo que se separara de la muñeca de Sherlock y que casi se cayera al piso. Sherlock lo atrapó en el aire, quedando ambos en esa posición tan cliché en la que las parejas de las películas suelen quedar antes de besarse.

John le miraba con algo que Sherlock sólo alcanzaba a describir como deseo, aun a pesar de que su cerebro se negara a procesar sus deducciones como ciertas. Los labios del otro estaban empapados en su sangre, indicando sin lugar a dudas que John Watson ahora le pertenecía. El mero pensamiento desató un torrente de emociones dentro de él, tanto en su pecho como un par de cuartas más abajo, y cuando John se relamió los labios con la clara intención de probar su sangre un poco más, Sherlock abandonó toda precaución y le atrajo hasta estrellar su boca con la de él.

Fue un beso desordenado, un lío de labios, lenguas y colmillos que más que explorar lo que trataba de hacer era _marcar_. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre le inundó los sentidos, unido al calor despedido por el cuerpo entre sus brazos y a la creciente sensación de posesión que marcar a un humano conllevaba. John le desordenaba el cabello e intentaba ponerse de pie para tomar el mando del beso, lo que logró tras morder el labio de Sherlock hasta romper la carne.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, separándose, pero los fuertes brazos de John lo halaron de nuevo y toda queja quedó acallada por otra nueva tanda de besuqueos.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos más, imitando con sus cuerpos el movimiento de sus labios, toqueteando, apretando y frotando todo a lo que tenían alcance. En un súbito arranque, John tomó a Sherlock de las caderas y le alzó en el aire, mientras este aprovechaba el impulso para enredar las piernas alrededor de la cintura de John, con lo que sus erecciones se alinearon. Era como estar conectados por telepatía, complementando las acciones de uno con las reacciones del otro. Y era completamente maravilloso.

John le sujetó por la parte baja de los muslos y Sherlock gimió dentro del beso, apenas notando que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse. John le llevó a través de la cocina y el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de Sherlock de una patada y entrando con él en brazos en la oscurecida habitación. Dejó de besarle lo suficiente para verle a los ojos y Sherlock sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero ante aquella mirada que prometía cumplir con todas y cada una de sus fantasías.

Sherlock sonrió con lujuria y John le sonrió de vuelta, dando una nueva patada que cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Le lanzó sobre la cama como si no pesara nada, y Sherlock se quedó en la misma posición en la que había caído, de piernas abiertas y lenguaje corporal sugerente, invitante. John, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes.

Adoptó esa pose militar y mandona que a Sherlock tanto lo prendía, acercándose a la cama pero fuera de su alcance.

—De rodillas —indicó, en un tono autoritario que Sherlock sintió reflejarse en su entrepierna—. Ahora.

Sherlock obedeció de inmediato, mirando a John de arriba abajo y preguntándose cómo era que había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin tener a ese hombre en su cama.

—Quítate toda la ropa y recuéstate sobre la espalda.

De nuevo el tono militar, logrando encender a Sherlock mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Hizo lo que John decía sin apenas quitarle la mirada de encima, a pesar de que el otro se desvestía sin prestarle ninguna atención y demasiado lejos para poder siquiera rozarlo con las puntas de los dedos.

Sherlock lanzó toda su ropa hacia un lado de la cama y se tumbó boca arriba, todavía mirando a John con sus ojos rojos llenos de expectativa. En contraste, John dobló cuidadosamente cada pieza de ropa y la puso sobre la silla de la esquina, como alargando el momento lo más posible. Cuando su erección por fin fue visible para Sherlock, éste tuvo que contener un jadeo. Era perfecta, cubierta de venas palpitantes, ligeramente ladeada y del tamaño adecuado; y lo mejor de todo, estaba completamente erguida para él.

John subió a la cama y se acercó a él por el frente, gateando su camino hasta las piernas de Sherlock, que estaban cerradas. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y Sherlock sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando John le separó las piernas con inusitada delicadeza.

—¿Sienten los vampiros? —preguntó, con los ojos cargados de deseo pero con gesto casual, como si en lugar de estar entre las piernas de Sherlock estuviera sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

—Más que los humanos —confesó Sherlock, porque era verdad.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué pasaba, pero parecía que la misma energía que les mantenía con vida era capaz de multiplicar sus sentidos. Para hacerlo más claro, lo mismo que le daba olfato, vista, gusto y oído desarrollados hacía que sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaran con cada toque de John sobre su piel.

—Perfecto —ronroneó John, inclinándose para tomar a Sherlock dentro de su boca.

Sherlock gimió y se retorció sin decoro, clavando los dedos de una mano en las sábanas de seda mientras enredaba la otra entre el rubio y sedoso cabello de su amante. John se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo impresionante para un simple mortal, dando lengüetadas y presionando en los lugares correctos para dejar a Sherlock deshecho en menos de nada.

Sherlock gruñó de repente al sentir un par de dedos introducirse en su interior sin nada de preparación. No sabía decir si los dedos de John moviéndose en tirabuzones dentro de él le parecían dolorosos o simplemente placenteros; estaba en ese límite en el que el dolor y el placer se mezclan entre sí para formar una sensación diferente y única, y sospechaba que esa era precisamente la idea de John con todo aquello.

Tan rápido como empezó, John dejó de succionar su miembro, y un gemido de protesta dejó su garganta antes de poderlo evitar. John le hizo callar con un “Shh” casi imperceptible y se enderezó, se acomodó entre las piernas de Sherlock y sus intenciones fueron tan evidentes que de haber podido, el inmóvil corazón de Sherlock habría dado un vuelco.

Sherlock sintió la erección de John en su entrada por apenas unos instantes antes de que ésta se abriera paso en su interior. Un grito ahogado le desencajaba el rostro, a medio camino entre un gemido y un jadeo. John por su parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de él, un sonido gutural dejó su garganta.

—Ahora no podrás sentarte sin pensar en mí —dijo John con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin darle tiempo para responder, comenzó a bombear a Sherlock como si de eso dependiera la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Sherlock estaba totalmente ido, entre la visión de John frente a él y la sensación placer/dolor que le causaban sus frenéticas embestidas, para él era casi un milagro que su cuerpo no hubiera colapsado. Probablemente su condición vampírica tenía mucho que ver en eso.

A medida que sentía el orgasmo acercarse, las venas de John le parecían más y más apetecibles. Sus colmillos clamaban por clavarse en ellas y beber de su contenido, pero Sherlock desviaba su atención concentrándose en otras partes de su anatomía, como su olvidada erección que (cómo leyéndole el pensamiento) John acababa de tomar en una mano, imponiendo el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó John de repente. Tanto, que Sherlock pensó que se lo había imaginado.

—John, ¿de que-?

—Mi sangre —aclaró John, y Sherlock sintió un tirón en la base de la espalda—. Quieres probarla, ¿no es así?

—Ya te dije que no es-

—Hazlo —comandó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Sherlock y sus pensamientos—. Hazlo de una vez, ¡maldita sea!

Llevado por el impulso más intenso de toda su vida vampira, Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello bronceado de John, probando su sangre como nunca antes; pura, caliente y completamente deliciosa. John comenzó a gruñir de manera audible, aumentando el tempo de sus embestidas mientras que hacía lo mismo con la erección de Sherlock en su mano.

El orgasmo golpeó a Sherlock de improviso, haciéndole alzar la cabeza y gritar el nombre de John a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. John por su parte bombeó hacia él un par de veces más antes de derramarse en su interior, maldiciendo por lo bajo y desplomándose sobre Sherlock casi al instante.

—Eso estuvo increíble —dijo John cuando su respiración se normalizó, varios minutos después. Sherlock hizo un sonido de afirmación, todavía navegando las olas de su post orgasmo—. De haberla sabido, habríamos comenzado a coger desde el primer día.

Sherlock se rió ante el comentario, pensando en todo ese tiempo que había perdido intentando esconder su naturaleza. _Idiota._

Se quedaron sin hablar por bastante rato, John sobre el pecho de Sherlock y Sherlock dibujando patrones circulares sobre su espalda. Cuando John se apoyó en un brazo para verle a los ojos, Sherlock no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Como bebiste mi sangre y yo bebí la tuya, ¿ahora voy a convertirme en un vampiro?

Sherlock soltó una carcajada.

—No —dijo con seguridad—. Para convertirte en vampiro yo tendría que haberte drenado hasta dejarte al borde de la muerte, después darte mi sangre, después tendrías que haber muerto de verdad, luego tendrían que enterrarnos juntos… En fin, es muy complicado hacer un vampiro, y el sexo definitivamente no entra en la ecuación.

—Oh —profirió John, con fingida decepción—. Y si para crear un vampiro no hace falta tener sexo, ¿qué hace falta para tener sexo con un vampiro?

Sherlock sonrió, sintiendo la pregunta de John reflejarse en su ahora despierta entrepierna. Se apalancó con las rodillas y los giró a ambos sobre la cama hasta invertir los papeles. John dio un jadeó de sorpresa.

—Para empezar, puedes pedirlo por favor —sentenció, dejando sus colmillos salir mientras reclamaba de nuevo los labios de su apetecible humano.

**Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Extrañaba escribir smut. Ahora, de vuelta a nuestra _vanilla_ programación habitual :D


End file.
